I Thought You Loved ME!
by SeBabGr
Summary: You can't believe everything is true. No matter what happens. Troypay. Rated M for sexual content. and some language... R&R my first one so please be somewhat nice.
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay Evans was sitting in English class when Troy Bolton the hottest guy at East high walked through the door. As he walked to the seat next to Sharpay he just looked at her and smiled,

"Hey Troy" she said

"Hey Sharpay, are you going to do the musical again this year?"

"Of course I am" she sat there nervous not knowing what to say. That's when troy spoke up.

"So how was your summer? What did you do?"

"Well Ryan and I were at Lava Spring, I tanned by the pool you know the usual, what about you? What did you do?"

just as Troy was about to speak Mrs. Rue said " Alright class for your first day of school we are going to be working with groups…"

just then Troy's best friend Chad came running into class. "Mr. Danforth Nice of you to join us" stated Mrs. Rue

"No problem" Chad said. He took a seat behind Troy as soon as Chad was seated Mrs. Rue finished what she was saying

" Now your groups Chad your with Kelly ,Troy and Sharpay" she said

" Oh great the Ice Queen is with us troy" sighed Chad

'_Yes! Sharpay is in my group, I never noticed before but she is sexy and skinny…Mmmm I wish I could have her, but I have gabby. Then why am I thinking about kissing every part of Sharpay's body. O no I better stop before I get a boner… shit too late.' _Thought Troy as he fixed his boner while Sharpay was too busy in her own thoughts to notice.

'_Cool Troy's in my group, why does he have the look on his face. The one with the _I'm happy smile and also the I want to have you smile?_' _Thought a confused Sharpay

Mrs. Rue broke Sharpay's thoughts when she told them there projects "Alright your group project will be the plants that are native here and how the got here." Just then the bell rang

As Sharpay was walking out troy caught her arm and said to her "hey Sharpay want to meet up with me after school so we can talk about our project".

"Sure, troy we can meet in the library, is that ok?" answered Sharpay

"Yea, see you then" Troy agreed _'Wow! Looking at her while she walks seeing her nicely tanned legs walk. Oh My god I want her so bad!'_

Sharpay POV

As I walked away from Troy I could tell he was watching me. Feeling his eyes upon me made me want to just turn around and kiss him. I know how everyone thinks I'm the slut at east high but to tell you the truth I'm still a virgin, and losing it to troy Bolton would be the best.

My next class was history and I had it with the bitch Gabriella what does troy see in her? I thought. When I came in class I heard her talk about how she and Troy had sex over the summer and how good it felt. I sat away from her so wouldn't have to hear anymore.

No one's pov

Later that day Sharpay walked into the library and she saw Troy in the corner with some books layed out. She cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Hey you, for awhile there I thought you wouldn't show up"

" I know" Sharpay said "I'm sorry about that, I had to tell miss Darbus u had leave early from our new musical we are doing"

Sharpay sat next to troy and they started to work on there project. 25 minutes later Tory found something and Sharpay leaned so she could see what he found. As he leaned Troy got a perfect glimpse of Sharpay Cleavage.

Sharpay's pov

As troy reached out to touch my face with the tips of his fingers I wanted to back away from his hand but found myself leaning into him. Craving his touch, for a couple second I considered letting this thing between us continue, I shivered at the thought and moved his hand away.

"What about Gabriella, Troy?" I said.

"What about her? You are so much more beautiful then she is also less slutty too"

I looked at him with shook "She's Slutty?" I said I then up to look for more books. Troy followed and as I turned he moved closer to me and he leaned in and kissed me. I gasped against his mouth and melted against him.

His tongue pushed against my lips and into my mouth in rush of sensation that made me grasp his shoulders and pull him closer to me. Troy tasted amazing and each stroke if his tongue against mine sent a river of lust rushing through me. I moaned against his mouth as his hands slid down my back to cup my ass.

I hooked one leg around his and snuggled into his body as close as possible. He responded immediately, pressing me against the book shelf lifting me upward slightly to press his cock against me. I shuddered at the contact of that hard flesh. He lifted me further as I wrapped both of my legs around his waist.

I jerked my mouth from his and let my head fall back as his lips drifted down my neck. For a few seconds, I let myself get lost in those soft amazing kisses. I thought Gabriella was probably right about him in bed, if he this good, he must be great in bed. I then forced myself to release him.

"What? What did I do wrong?" Troy asked, surprised

"I can't do this" I said so we went back to our project, it was weird since what had happened but I acted like nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day…

It was mid day in Mrs. Rue class, Sharpay and Troy's Group worked on their Project. When Sharpay got up to go to the bathroom, Troy thought it would be a good idea to follow her. Sharpay walked into the Girls bathroom when Troy Follow her.

"Troy what are you doing in here?" Sharpay said

"I couldn't stay away from you sexy!"

"Well Troy we need to talk about what happened yesterday. I mean it can't happen again."

"Why?" Troy asked

"Because you like Gabriella, she's your girlfriend!" Sharpay exclaimed

"So?" Troy asked confused

Sharpay just stood there thinking 'what the hell does he want from me' as she looked up to say something Troy grabbed her face and kissed her with so much passion it made her knees go weak.

"Troy Stop!" Sharpay said

"What? I thought you like this?" Troy asked

"I do but come on your you and I am me" Troy looked at her with confusion

"Okay, to make it easier, I'm pretty and popular and hate sports. Now you, you're sexy and popular and you lover basketball. I don't even know how to play the game."

"Shar, you make no sense!" Troy exclaimed

"Yes! I do, Troy we can't do this!" She yelled back

Sharpay walked out of the bathroom, 'why does he keep doing this?' she then went back to the class room and sat next to Kelly.

Troy's POV

I need to stop doing this to Sharpay but I can't help it, I can't help it, I want her. Don't get me wrong I love Gabby but Sharpay has this innocent thing going for her. I think I might be going insane. As I walked back into class I saw Sharpay with a confused look on her face. I wanted to tell her that I wanted to take her to dinner and go just as friends, but I doubt she would even say yes, but I'll ask her after class. Just then like something was reading my mind the bell rung. I got up and waited by the door.

Sharpay's POV

As the bell rung I picked up my Chanel bag and headed to history. But as I was walking out the door Troy grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"What Troy?" I asked angrily

"I want to ask you to dinner Friday night. Will you go out with me, just as friends?" Troy pleadingly asked

"I'll have to think about it Troy I'll call you tonight to let you know."

At this time I only had 3 minutes until I could get to class. I thankfully got there in time. As I walked in to history I saw Gabriella with this sad look on her face. Her eyes looked like she had been crying for hours.

I wanted to go up to her and ask her what was wrong, but everyone knew me as the Ice Queen so I decided to just leave it. In history I didn't pay much attention to what was going on but I didn't care much I had an A in this class so it doesn't matter. As I was thinking about what happened the night before I felt a vibration of my cell phone in my bag. I took it out to see who texted me.

No ones POV

**Troy**

**Hey, what you doing in class? How's gabby?**

**Sharpay**

**I was thinking about what happened last night **

**And Gabby's upset... What did you do to her?**

**Troy**

**I broke up with her right after I talked to you in the bathroom**

**Sharpay **

**Why did you do that? **

**You love her…**

**Troy **

**I thought I did but I don't. I'm in love with someone else. **

**Sharpay**

**Ok, Troy then who are in love with now?**

**Is it Kelly?**

**Troy **

**No.**

**Sharpay **

**Is it Andrea?**

**Troy **

**No.**

**Sharpay **

**Then who the hell is it?**

**I'm tried of guessing**

**Troy **

**It's you!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sharpay**

**ME!!!! WHY ME!?!?!**

**Troy **

**Wait for me after class I'll tell you…**

Sharpay's POV

I waited outside my class like Troy asked. As I turned my head I saw Gabby walking towards me, she smiled and said

"You know Troy just wanted to fuck you." she stated

"What are you talking about?" I said in a bitchy tone

"Just be careful ok? Cause when Troy wants something, like sex he'll get it." Gabby said

"I'm never going to have sex with him not in a million years" I said screaming in her face.

Troy's POV

As I was walk to Sharpay, I saw her talking to Gabriella so I tried to listen to what was going on. I heard Sharpay say

"I'm never going to have sex with him, not in a million years"

When I heard this I was in shock, since the night before, we almost did it in the library. But hearing her say that made me want her more. The sound of her voice sent a tingle down there…

No one's POV

When Sharpay was done screaming at Gabriella she turned and saw Troy, he had this I'm hurt look on his face. Sharpay thought 'he must of heard me say I wouldn't have sex with him' Sharpay kept looking at him and could tell her was really hurt. Just then Gabby smacked Sharpay in the face, that's when Sharpay turned her head to her then to Troy and ran to her car.

Troy ran after her, as he was running he said to Gabby

"What was that for? She hasn't done anything to you!" Troy yelled

Troy's POV

As I caught up with Sharpay at her car, I could tell she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked Sharpay

"I'm not crying Troy I just have something in my eye"

"Liar" I said.

"Ok fine troy she hurt me mostly because she said you only wanted me because you wanted to sleep with me"

No one's POV

Troy touched Sharpay's face and said "Shar I like you, I don't want to hurt you" he looked in her eyes and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him with the same passion back.

Sharpay then pulled back and asked "Why did you leave Gabby Troy?"

"Well…I kind of… started to really like you Shar. You're not like other girls." Troy said

"How am I not like other girls Troy?" she said I a somewhat annoyed way.

"Well your sweet, Cute, sometimes a Bitch but that's what I love about you. You don't let what other people say about you put you down. Except, what Gabby said but I understand."

"Troy, you just made me feel worse for not hitting her back" Sharpay said

"Well then why didn't you?" Troy asked

"Well for one have to much Class for her bullshit and Two I'm way better the she is"

"See Sharpay, that's why I like you"

"What's why you like me?" Sharpay asked

"The fact you don't take people's bull shit" with that said Troy planted another kiss on her.

"Now Sharpay to make this formal I want to ask you something"

"Ok Troy what is it?" Sharpay said looking in his eyes hoping it was that he wanted to be with her.

"Will you be my… um… girlfriend?" Troy asked nervously

"Yes!!!! Troy it's about damn time." Sharpay said then pulled Troy in to give him the kiss he needed to make him want her more. With that he opened Sharpay back seat door and laid her down and let go of their kiss and looked at her with sensitive eyes and whispered in her ears.

"I've always liked you"


	4. Chapter 4

That Friday, Troy wanted to surprise Sharpay with a Romantic candle lit dinner at a formal restaurant. Troy was hoping he might get Sharpay in bed, but he wasn't going to push his luck. As Troy pulled up to Sharpay's house he thought, _'Wow I have a rich girlfriend; I should use this to my advantage'_ as Troy got out of the car and walked up the steps he felt a little nervous. No one knew the truth about Troy, except Gabriella, and the truth is Troy is really only using Sharpay just for sex and now her money. No one thought Troy could be a player.

When Troy reached the door and knock on it, and waited until someone answered. A couple minutes after he rang the bell Ryan, Sharpay's twin bother answered the door. When Ryan answered it he thought _'what does this scum want with my sister.'_ What Ryan didn't know was that Troy and Sharpay had started to date a couple days before.

"What do you want Bolton?" Ryan asked

"I have a date with your sister tonight"

"I thought you were dating Gabriella?"

"I was, but I started to fall for your sister" Just then Sharpay showed up at the door,

"Hey Troy, Are you ready to go?" Sharpay asked

"Yea, lets go, I have a great night planed for us." Troy said as he grabbed Sharpay's Arm and led her to the car. As he was walking down the step he noticed how beautiful Shar looked. She was had worn a low cut red dress that brought out the hint of hazel in her eyes, with he hair hanging off her shoulders, with soft red lips, and her makeup looked natural.

Once they got into the car Troy asked "So what do you want to do before our romantic dinner?"

"How about we walk on the beach? Or we can wait until after dinner to do that?" Sharpay said

"Let's go to dinner then we can take a walk on the beach"

Once they reached the restaurant they got seated and started to talk about school and they friends and jobs. Thy realized they had some things on common. Once they finished their dinner Troy took Sharpay to the most romantic spot on the beach. He laid a blanket on the sand so Sharpay wouldn't ruin her dress. They sat there under the stars seeing how beautiful they looked.

"Wow it so beautiful looking at the stars at night" Sharpay said

"Yes it is" Troy said

Troy lay back on the blanket and gently pulled Sharpay down with him. Troy looked at her in the face and said

"Sharpay you look so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself" she said giggling

Troy then looked at her and kissed her with much more passion then he had a couple days before. As the kiss intensified Sharpay let out a little moan. To Troy, that was a sign that she wanted more. Troy's hand, which had been curved around her waist, began to slide up Sharpay's dress so he could reach the perfect breast. As Troy's fingers continued up her body, she moaned a little louder.

Troy broke there kiss and started to trail kisses down her neck. He untied the top of her dress and pulled it down until he could see both of her breasts. He placed both hands on them and kissed her again, now moving down her neck again. Once he reached her breast he put his mouth over then and started to suck, sending a sensation down Sharpay's body, twisting his tongue around her nipple while rubbing the other. He then pulled down Sharpay's thong and then roamed back up her thigh until he reached her wet pussy.

He started to trace the outer lips with his finger until he could tell she wanted him to do more, with that he stuck his 2 fingers in her and rolled them around a little he could tell she was coming close to her climax. He then released her nipple and moved down to her pussy and spread her legs with his hands and lowered his head to her pussy. His tongue teased at her folds briefly before he brushed over her clit. She arched her hips to his mouth so he could do more he cupped her ass. She was helpless against the pressure of his tongue. She shuddered against each tantalizing stroke. Once his tongue slid in her entrance she lifted her hips higher. Sharpay the felt a rush of pleasure come over her.

Once she was done, Troy wanted to wait awhile to have sex with her, for some reason he was starting to have feelings for her. He moved his face up to hers so he could get a look at her and told her that he would take her home. Sharpay looked at him confused. She then fixed the way she looked and Troy took her hand and walked to the car.

When Sharpay got home she was a little confused but happy. She walked through the door and saw Ryan waiting for her.

He had a pissed look on his face as he stared at her for a couple minute then said "Sharpay Elizabeth Evans! Do you have any clue what time it is?" he asked her with a disappointed look.

"Yea, but Ry, I'm a big girl I don't need you to baby me."

"Well, I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt". he said back

"Well don't you aren't dad so get off your high horse!" now more pissed then before. She then spoke again

"Ry I'm going to leave to my room before I say something I'll regret so I love you and good night."

When she reached her room she was overwhelmed with what happened and drifted off into a sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Troy got home from his date her checked his messages and saw that he had one message. It was from Gabriella, her message said.

"**Troy, its gabby I think we should talk about us, so give me a ring later."**

Troy seemed confused on why she called, he then dialed her number and heard three rings before she picked.

"**Hey, Troy." **Gabriella answered

**"Hi" **Troy said a little confused** "So what did you want to talk about gabby? Cause I just got home and I'm tired." **

"**Well, I was thinking….Troy I want you back! I miss you…no one understands me like you do." **Gabby told troy with sadness in her voice, but she had a plan.

"**What are you talking about Gabby? A lot of people understand you, not just me" **Troy said a little pissed

"**Troy tomorrow come over to my house, I want to show you something"**

"**ok fine bye gabby"** Troy hung up the phone and laid on his bed to think about what had happened with Sharpay earlier that night, while he was thinking he drifted off into a deep sleep dreaming about Gabriella

{The next morning}

Troy woke up to birds singing and the sun shining bright, which made him a little depressed. Once he was fully awake he remembered he promised gabby he'd go over her house. Troy hadn't talked Sharpay since he last saw her.

Once troy was dressed he headed to Gabriella's house. Once he was there, and knocked on the door Gabby answered. She had on a low cut halter shirt with short shorts. Seeing this Troy thought _'Damn, seeing Gabby like this kinda turns me on… No Troy stop thing that, you have Sharpay.'_ Gabby leaded troy to her room and told him to sit on the bed.

As troy walked to the bed he asked "So, Gabby what's this about?"

"Well, Troy I still love you and I want you to leave Sharpay" she said as she was walking closer to Troy. Once she got to him she put her hand on his face.

"What are you doin…" Troy didn't get to finish what he was going to say cause gabby leaned in and kissed him. Troy didn't know what to do, he forgot how gabby felt with him. So he kissed her back. When Gabby knew she had Troy where she wanted him she moved her hands under Troy's shirt so she could it off him. Once she did, she took hers off as well.

Troy was so caught in the moment he didn't think how this would effect Sharpay. Still in the moment Troy remembered the condom, thankfully he still had it in his wallet from the night before, since he and Sharpay didn't do it. Troy took off all his clothes gabby did the same then helped Troy put it on.

Gabby lay on the bed with his legs spread, wide enough for troy to enter her, once he did Gabriella let out a little moan. Troy knew how she liked it so he fucked her hard and fast.


	6. Author’s Note

Hey Everyone it me!!!! Lol anyways I've been having a hard time thinking or what should happened to troy and Sharpay and what Gabriella's going to do with troy and how's she's going to destroy Sharpay so if anyone has some ideas that can help me please don't hesitate to tell me. I would like everyone's thought on what you would like to see. Sorry that I haven't put up a new chapter I'm working on Sharpay's next day part so bare with me… lots of love

Thanks for the Reviews here are some that I got that I loved

troypay-zashley-4ever 2008-11-10 . chapter 5

damn troy is a jerk...i bet gabby recorded it or smth so tht she wuld show shar and hurt her...poor sharpay though! troy is using her, whilst she loves him...  
argh...  
great update though! thnk god u didnt go into details with the whole scene between troyella, cuz i wuld hav puked...im nt joking! eoux

update soon!

ghettobabe510 2008-11-10 . chapter 5

that was great post more soon

keep sending me Reviews the more I get the faster I will update


	7. Chapter 7

Just like Troy's morning Sharpay woke up to birds singing, she got out of bed and walked over to he body length mirror to look at her self. Sharpay couldn't look at herself, she felt like something was wrong when Troy dropped her off last night. In her deep thought she didn't realize that Ryan had walked in.

"Shar are you ok?" Ryan asked

"Yea I'm fine just a little confused" She answered

"Want to talk about it?" Ryan asked with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Nah that's ok Ry, I'm sorry for getting so mad at you"

"Its ok Shar, you know either way I love you" Ryan said as he walked over to his sister and put his arms around her to hug.

"Ry, why don't we go have something to eat I'm super hungry" she said walking to the door.

Once they reached the kitchen, they made some waffles, and talked about what they wanted to do that day. Since it was a Saturday, Sharpay thought they should go to the beach, since it was still August. After they ate Sharpay went back to her room to try to call Troy, but there was no answer she then thought _'O Well'_ and got all her stuff ready for the beach.

"Ryan! You ready to go?" Sharpay asked walking down the stairs

"Yea, just give me a minute" Ryan said still in his bedroom.

Sharpay waited at the bottom of the stairs for her brother just when she was about to yell his name again he came down the stairs.

"Ry, I've been thinking" she said to her twin brother. He looked at her with concern.

"Yea, Shar what is it?" he asked

"Its Troy he hasn't called or even picked up his phone, I'm so worried Ry what do I do?" she said, Ryan could tell she was on the verge of crying.

"lets just have a good day at the beach ok?"

"I guess your right Ry let have a good day at the beach" Sharpay said trying to forget about Troy

When they got to the beach they found the perfect place to put there stuff Sharpay was wear a white tankie with a beautiful star around her neck **(like the one she wore in fabulous song)** she laid on her blanket and thought bout what had happened the night before with troy. 'Maybe he regrets everything that we did? This is driving me crazy'

"Ry, Let's go in the water k?"

"Sure Race you there" Ryan said

"O' its so on" Sharpay said as she got up and ran to the water, when she got there she was jumping because she won…

"Ha!" she said "I won Ry, I'm better oh yea" when she said that Ryan jumped at her and wrestled her until she fell in the water. She pulled him down with her, they both started to laugh. Just being together was nice since it's been forever since they had actually hung out she was loving it.

"Ry" she said "we should do this more often I know we live together but I miss these days when it's just the two of us"

"I Miss them Too Shar. I Love you" Ryan said as he hugged his sister

"I Love you too"

"So can you wait until Monday?" Sharpay asked

"Yea I can, why what's wrong shar? You have that look on your face" he said still in the water. As she got up to go ashore she said

"Ry, troy hasn't called what did I do wrong, something isn't right, its my fault" she said almost on the verge of tears.

When she started to say this he said to her that they should head home, she need time to rest and tomorrow she won't be at church like she always was

--

They next day Sharpay woke up like always and she thought she'd call Troy. She dialed the number on the 5th ring he answer

"_Hello?" _he said

"_hey how are you?" _Sharpay asked

"_I'm fine how are you?"_ he said thought he knew it was a lie. He had just had sex with his ex girlfriend the day before when he promised to call Sharpay the next day

"_Ok I was worried when you didn't call but I'm sure it was for a good reason"_ she said half believing herself.

"_Yea my dad needed me for something" _

"_Oh that's cool, anyways I just wanted to know if your ok, I see you are and I'll see you tomorrow I guess"_ she said, that's when she thought 'I was just rambling ugh I suck'

"_I'll talk to you tomorrow; I need to do my homework, well actually our work"_

"_Hey Shar, can we work tomorrow on it together at my house?"_

"_Sure, well talk more about it tomorrow in class k?"_

"_Ok talk to you later baby"_

"_Bye"_

"_Bye"_ she said she felt like he was hiding something from her but she wasn't going to think much about it.

* * *

A/N Sorry its somewhat late anyways I think this chapter is sorta bad, but let me know what you think….I'll update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning Troy walked into east high somewhat nervous, he felt bad for cheating on Sharpay. Troy's mind was racing; he had no idea what to do. He loved Gabby and Sharpay, but he had to stick to the plan. The plan Sharpay didn't know about, the plan to ruin her.

Troy was walking to a pink locker, which is Sharpay's locker, troy decided to wait for her until her and Ryan got to school. While troy was waiting Gabriella came by and asked him about the plan he told her he was working on it. Just as gabby was leaving; Sharpay came up with Ryan right behind her.

"Hey Sharpay how are you this morning?" Troy said than gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine, I guess. How are you doing?" Sharpay said as she was getting her books from her locker.

"Well, doing better cause you're here now." Ryan rolled his eyes at him

"Well Troy I think today would be a bad day for you and Shar to work on your project because we have to work on the musical." Ryan said to Troy in a bite your head off tone. Troy then gave Ryan a look like he was getting pissed. Then Troy thought _'I'm not gong to let this pretty boy brother of hers ruin my plan'._

"Well Troy, I'm sorry but Ry's right. I have to focus on the musical right now, since its like, what, 5 months away?" she said then looked at him and saw he was hurt "Don't worry Troy I'll make time for us to work on our project, you know how about after rehearsal you come to my house and we work on it ok?"

"Sure, only if you want to. I don't want to take up a lot of your time"

"Don't worry Troy, you won't. So I'll see you at five." Sharpay said in an excited voice. That's when Sharpay and Ryan started to head to first period that's when Troy grabbed Sharpay's arm and said

"What about lunch you going to have lunch with me?" as he said this Sharpay looked into his big blue eyes and said

"Of course just meet me out side the lunch room door okay?"

"Sure sweetie" she kissed her on the mouth for everyone who was looking then said "I'll see you then"

Troy did wait for Sharpay like she told him to. Everyone found it weird since he was suppose to Gabby's man, but people have somewhat accepted the fact he was Sharpay's man now. As troy was waiting Chad called his name and told him to go and sit with the basketball team, but Troy told him he had to wait for Sharpay. That's when coach Bolton came up to Troy and told him that he needed to work harder on his moves. As he was talking to his dad Sharpay came up and waited until he was done talking. When Troy was done talking to his dad he moved his attention to Sharpay.

"So," Troy said "want to stay here and eat with the team or do you want to go behind the school and just the two of us eat?" Sharpay didn't say anything as she took Troy's hand and dragged him to the back of the school so they could be alone.

When they reached the back of the school Sharpay asked "Troy, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well you look like your hiding something." she said with a confused look on her face.

That's when Troy put both his hands gentle on her face and said "Everything is fine. As long as you're in my life I'm fine" with that said he pulled her closer and kissed her. Sharpay felt something was wrong but didn't question him. They sat behind the school until the bell rung for them to go to class, Sharpay was happy that the next class she had, was with Troy.

So they walked hand and hand to their English class. When they got there Mrs. Rue stated "Since everyone is having a hard time finding their research I decided to extend your due dates. I'll let everyone know when it will be due."

---

Sharpay walked in to the auditorium to practice her songs for the musical Legally Blonde. She walked in and no one was there yet, which she liked it meant she could sing something that meant more to her than the musical, it was a song she wrote. Sitting at the piano she was thinking about who she was and started to sing.

_I'm a straight-up kind of girl, I am  
I'm a telling it like it is, I am  
And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, hands up  
Tell me..._

You're a honey kind of boy you are  
You're a talented kind of boy you are  
And that's just the kind of boy you are  
Head up, hands up  
These are...

Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat

Just as she was singing about a meltdown, Troy walked by the auditorium, heard a beautiful voice, looking through the window of the door he saw Sharpay singing, her eyes were closed. That's when Troy knew, He was in love with her. Seeing the expressions on her face as she sang, he saw her soul.

_Meltdown, it's not a crush  
In a hot, hot room  
We're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat_

Gonna feel alive tonight, I am  
I'm a positive kind of girl, I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am  
Stand up, get up  
Tell me...

Are you gonna be down with me, you are (yeah)  
You're coming along with me, you are  
'Cause that's just the kind of guy you are  
Stand up, get up  
These are...

Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat

Meltdown, it's not a crush  
In a hot, hot room  
We're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat

(Headstrong, meltdown)  
(Headstrong, meltdown)

As Troy was listening to her, he could feel something very powerful through him; he just couldn't tell what it was just yet.

_I want to know you, I want to show you  
I got the stuff now, didn't you get enough  
Step to the rhythm (step it)  
Make the decisions  
These are the days we're living  
Loving, feel alive_

(Feel so alive)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (yeah)

and we feel alive tonight, we are  
We are stepping into the light, we are  
Leave our troubles tonight, we are  
Stand up, get up  
These are...

Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat

Meltdown, it's not a crush  
In a hot, hot room  
We're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat

(Headstrong, meltdown)  
(Headstrong)  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
(Meltdown)  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat

(Headstrong, meltdown)  
(Headstrong)  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
(Meltdown)  
Meltdown, can you feel the heat

When she finished her song, she heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw troy's blue eyes looking at her with something in his eye she couldn't quite figure out yet. Sharpay started to think about that night on the beach. Then out of nowhere, Troy came up to her and kissed her with much more passion than they had that one romantic night.

* * *

Hey Everyone Me here, just wanted to know what you guys thought about this chapter let me know...btw i have alot of papers due so i might be able to update soon like i wanted to so let me know what you think...

much love


	9. Chapter 9

After that kiss Sharpay was a little dizzy, she felt like she was standing outside her body, she felt so alive. When reality set in she asked

"Troy why are you here?"

"I wanted to see who had this amazing voice and when I can in and saw you…" he said but didn't finish because that's when Ryan walked in with Mrs. Darbus and the rest of the people who are in the musical.

"Troy why are you here?" asked Ryan

"To see your sister, why else?" he said little pissed that everyone ruined the moment they had.

Before Troy or Ryan could say anything else Mrs. Darbus said

"Alight everyone lets take this to the bend and snap part of the show" she said then moved her body to Sharpay and the guys and Martha, Rachel, and Felicia.

"Girl, get ready"

They walk to there spots and then the music began. Rachel was the first up to sing:

_Look at my ass  
Look at my thighs  
I'm catnip to the guys  
They chase my tail  
They drool and pant  
Wanna touch this but they can't_

No! All the boys want to come and play  
Snap my fingers and they obey  
Why do they follow me around all day  
Watch me while I walk away

I bend and snap  
Feel how hot it's getting  
Bend and snap  
Then when you got em sweatin'  
Spring the trap  
They cheer and clap  
No tight end can defend against the bend and snap

Martha sings  
(spoken) Oh that's easy for you to say!

Sharpay sings  
(spoken) And you!

(sung) Felicia sings:

_if you want to make the team, then fake some self esteem_

Rachel:  
The more you jump around and scream  
The sexier you seem

Martha  
Sorry girls that ain't how I play  
This wouldn't work if I tried all day  
I gotta go get my asthma spray  
Watch me while I walk away

Sharpay:  
No wait before you walk away  
Just bend and snap

Martha:  
OW!!!!

Sharpay  
Look how good you're gettin'!  
Bend and snap!

Felicia:  
I bet right now you sweatin'

ALL  
Spring the trap  
They cheer and clap  
So depend on your friend  
For the bend...

Sharpay:  
It's not the time to over think  
Just try it once  
He'll buy you a drink

Ashley:  
Excuse me would you teach me that  
I am tired of living alone with my cat

Sharpay:  
Sure!

Felicia:  
Nowadays I do dye jobs and curls  
But here's how we did it in the Laker Girls  
Come on Paulette!

Sharpay:  
You'll be fine!

GUY  
Works every time!

Rachel:  
Look, do it and we'll go away

Martha:  
Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay!

ALL  
BEEEEEEEENNNNND ANNNND SNAP!

GUYS  
(spoken) DAMN!!!!

Martha  
Hey wait a second  
When I beckoned  
Look how the guys came runnin'  
Like I'm

GUYS  
Kickin!

Martha:  
Finger

GUYS  
Lickin'!

Martha:  
Like I'm frickin'

GUYS  
Wicked stunnin'!

Martha:  
Will you pay for stuff I buy?

GUYS  
YES!

Martha:  
And bake me cake and pie?

GUYS  
YES!

Martha:  
And hold me when I cry?

GUYS  
YES!

Martha:  
And I will tell you why!

GUYS  
Why?

Martha  
I'm too rockin' to lock away  
All the boys come to gawk away  
Droppin' jaws from a block away  
Watchin' how I walk away

GUYS  
Love to watch her walk away!

Martha:  
I bend and snap!  
Now look how hot it's gettin'  
Bend and snap!  
I bet right now you're sweatin'

ALL  
Spring the trap  
They cheer and clap

Martha:  
I depend on my friend

ALL  
Go Paulette! Go Paulette!

Martha:  
I depend on my friend

ALL  
Go! Go! Go Paulette!

Martha:  
I depend on my friend called the Bend and Snap!

ALL  
The bend and snap  
Bend and snap  
Bend and snap  
Bend and snap  
Bend and snap  
Bend and snap

Martha:  
I'M GONNA GET ME SOME KYLE!!!

KYLE  
(spoken) Paulette!  
Did I leave my...stylus?

ALL  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNND AND SNAP!

Martha:  
(spoken) Eeeeeh!!! Oh crap!

Once the song was finished everyone clapped cause it was so good…everyone in that part was awesome…that's when they got so bad news.

"Ryan what's wrong?" Sharpay asked

"Well, Justin can't play Emit" Ryan said disappointed

"WHAT?!?!?! How am I suppose to work like this with out an EMIT?" just then Troy got an idea..

"I'll play Emit" troy said.

* * *

hey everyone me again!!!! hahaha...well i love Legally Blonde the musical and the movie and i thought Sharpay would eb perfect...i don't like gabriella so i didn't mention her in this...but the more reviews i get the fast i'll update...since next week is Thanksgiving i will be going home..so i wont be online much at all cause i want to see my bestie...love you Felicia!!! haha yea i used mine and my besties name cause idk..but i hope you like this chapter...i'll be thinking of some sexual stuff for troy and shapray...but will shapray let troy play emit...is troy actually falling in love with sharpay? will the plan back fire? who knows...keep up with the Reveiws please please please when i get at lease maybe 20 i'll update again

much love


	10. Chapter 10

"What? You can't play Emmet!" Sharpay said

"Yes I can, and I will just watch me!" Troy said with a little annoyance in his voice.

Sharpay grabbed Troy and pulled him aside and said "Why do you want to play this part?"

"Because I'll be with you, we can spend more time together this way" troy said back sounding little hurt by her question. "What's the problem anyways? You think I'm going to ruin this for you?"

"No! It's just I…I…I don't know it's hard to see you in a play seriously when was the last time you preformed Troy"

"It was in the 3rd grade that tooth performance, you where the tooth fairy…the cutest tooth fairy I have ever seen." Sharpay blushed a little at what he had just told her.

"Troy that was so long ago…ok tell you what you can audition and if…this is a _big if_ I'll help you with your lines ok?" she said giving in

"Deal" they shook hands

They walked back to everyone else and told then there plan Mrs. Darbus told them if he sang the song she had in mind good he would have the part.

--

Later that day when troy got the song he need to since with Sharpay he practiced and practiced until he even knew her part of the song. When he was finish he decided to call Sharpay for a practice run through. When troy arrived at the Evan's estate Sharpay lead him to the music room her mother and father had made just for her. as troy enter the huge room he saw all the accomplishments Sharpay has made with everything starting from 3rd grade and up, from the corner of his eyes he could see that she was working on trying to make a record. Sharpay reached the piano and started to play the song and Troy joined in. When they finished, Sharpay was amazed on how well Troy could sing and remember lines.

--

The next morning Troy was so excited to try out for the play he couldn't wait for free period to do it. As always, Troy waited for Sharpay at her locker, as he waited Gabriella showed and asked him "What the hell are you thinking? Doing the play with Sharpay, you always told me you hated going there you said their performance were stupid. What gives?"

Troy didn't know how to answer that, he thought to himself on what Gabby just said the only answer he had was "I'm falling in love with her." to Gabby's amazement she slapped him and told him "What about our damn plan Troy? Hmmm? Did you forget you were supposed to destroy her and not fall in love with her?" Gabriella said pissed off more than anything. "Sorry gabby but I don't want to do the plan anymore." with that she stormed off.

--

When free period came rolling around Troy was ready. Sharpay enter and started to sing her part of the song.

_Sharpay  
Take back the books and pack up the clothes  
Clear out the room and drop off the key  
Leave with what's left of my dignity  
Get in the car and just go_

Chalk it all up to experience  
They said I'd fail but I disagreed  
Who could say then where my path would lead?  
Well, now I know

Back to the sun  
Back to the shore  
Back to what I was before

Back where I'm known  
Back in my own  
Very small pond

Laugh with my friends  
When I arrive  
We'll drop the top and just drive  
That's fine with me  
Just let me be  
Legally Blonde

Thanks for your help and for all you've done  
Thank you for treating me decently

Troy  
(spoken) What's wrong?

Sharpay  
Maybe someday you can visit me  
Give me a call, say hello

Troy  
Wait, where are you going?

Sharpay  
Sorry I'm letting down everyone

Troy  
What brought on this?

Sharpay  
You did your best with a hopeless case

Troy  
That's ludicrous

BOTH  
You are the best thing about this place

Troy  
Elle, you should know...

Sharpay  
(spoken) Callahan hit on me.

Troy  
(spoken) He what?

Sharpay  
(spoken) He kissed me. He fired me. There's no reason for me to stay.

Troy  
What about love?  
I never mentioned love  
The timing's bad, I know  
But perhaps if I made it more clear  
That you belong right here  
You wouldn't have to go  
Cause you know that I'm so much in love...

Sharpay  
Back to the sun  
Back to the shore  
Back to what I was before

Troy  
Please will you open the door

Sharpay  
Lie on the beach  
Dream within reach  
Don't stray beyond

Troy  
We both know you're worth so much more

Sharpay  
Some girls fight hard  
Some face the trial  
Some girls were just meant to smile

Troy  
If you can hear, can I just say  
How much I want you to stay

Sharpay  
It's not up to me  
Just let me be  
Legally Blonde

Troy  
I need you to stay...

Sharpay  
It's not up to me  
Just let me be  
Legally Blonde

As soon as the song was over Mrs. Darbus was in awe she was amazed how much Sharpay and Troy clicked with this. Troy got the part right then and there. Troy was defiantly falling for her but how would he tell her? He didn't know what to do he liked her so much.

"Sharpay" he said after they were out of everyone else's way

"Yes?"

"I…I…I was wondering if…if you'd come to dinner with me this tomorrow?"

"Sure Troy" she said then kissed his cheek then continued "Just pick me up at 6 k?" Then turned to leave with Ryan, Troy stood there not knowing what to do next but all he knew was that he was going to make tomorrow the most remembered night of both their life's.


	11. HELP!

HEY!

i know its been awhile since i've updated this story and well what do you think Troy should do on the night to remember? is Gabby going to ruin the date? or does something tragic happen? let me know what you would like to see...


End file.
